onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 1
Prologue… Monkey D. Luffy and all eight of his pirate crew were executed. Not a single member survived the wrath of the most prestigious pirate in the world. Luffy bravely defeated the pirate, but lost his life as both him and the prestigious pirate sank to the bottom of the ocean. In his dying words…he said this: " Looks like...I'm dead. Hee-hee! I may of failed, but I hope the next pirates can do a better job at being King of the Pirates. X_X_X_X Daybreak was now—and it came only once in a day—Danial stared at a beautiful, multicolored, brilliant sunset in the sky. Daniel wasn't like anyone he's ever met. He was tall, 5'7, had spiky white hair, maroon blue eyes, and clean white teeth. He was wearing green jeans with a black zip up shirt. The one thing that separated Daniel from most kids was his heritage. He was the son of Captain Smoker, world renowned marine, now deceased and buried deep in the ground. " Sorry, dad, I wanted to be a marine, but I just don't think I want to be a marine,"Daniel thought as his thoughts drifted to the sunset above. " I wish I could've been there when you died. I could've helped you. But now I'm left wondering if there was something I could've done." X_X_X_X Razi was exploring the town of Syrup Village. Razi believe there were fierce people in the town, or at least one mighty person, like a certain pirate member that was part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew; now deceased. " I wonder if there's a restaurant around here?" Razi grumbled, he rubbed his stomach; hungry. " I haven't eaten in decades. Wait. Is that a restaurant over there? It better be. I'm starving." X_X_X_X The restaurant Daniel ate in was two-stories, had two vending machines, cushioned red tables, red cushioned barstools, black tiled floors, and other items behind the counter. Daniel sat on a barstool, sitting near a kitchen counter; he finished slurping down his fifth glass of milk. Daniel helped himself to another glass of milk. He had to keep up his strength; he hoped one day he'd become strong—like his father was. Unlike his father however Daniel was at a disadvantage. For one: he wasn't as muscular. For two: he didn't have the special fruit that made his father strong. But he did have swords, not the ones his father used, but resembled his; two swords. The doors to the restaurant soon opened, and Razi walked inside. Daniel spun around on his barstool and observed the person who walked in—not someone in his village and ominous. He had black hair, black eyes, white skin, and was tall also lean. He wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt and a black jacket. " Excuse me, barhop, could you pitch me up a glass of booze?" Razi said while waving his arms, while Daniel glared at him on his stool. As Razi was about to sit down, Daniel poked his index finger out, then poked Razi's left shoulder with it. " Listen here, bud," Daniel said to Razi. " I don't know you, I've never heard of you, and I don't like you. Why don't you just leave this place and never come back?" Razi then spun his head left and looked at the person Daniel. Razi was bemused by Daniel's appearance, smiled. " Hey, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone cool, assertive, not afraid to speak their mind. I could use someone like you." " Someone like me? What are you talking about?" Razi stood up, grabbed Daniel by his hands, said, " Would you be willing to join my pirate crew?" Daniel was confused, surprised, then pulled his hands away from Razi. " What the fuck! Are you a pirate or something?" " Not only am I a pirate, but I'm going to become the Pirate King, and you're going to be my first mate." " What are you talking about? There's no way I'd join a pirate like you—especially when my dad was a marine who hunted down pirates and brought them to justice." The barhop soon appeared with a bottle of booze—just as Razi wasn't feeling thirsty anymore. Razi grabbed Daniel's shoulders, squeezed them tightly, and then he shaked him around. " Please be my firstmate! Please, pretty please, would you please by my firstmate?" Daniel grunted as Razi continued to shake him around. However, he then grabbed Razi's arms and pushed him away. " Shaddup. There's no way I'd join a pirate. And even if I did, which I won't, why would I join an annoying man like you?" " Please…" Daniel was about to get off his barstool and walk out of the restaurant, but Razi soon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stopped him from leaving. " Get your hands off of me, you pir—" " I know you're the son of Captain Smoker!" There was a long silence between Daniel and Razi. Neither Daniel nor Razi were able to say a word to each other. Daniel was too busy thinking about his father: X_X_X_X The day of departure was near. Monkey D. Luffy, renowned King of the Pirates, and he was finally near enough for Captain Smoker to capture. However, before leaving to find Luffy on his military boat, Smoker first had to say his farewells to his beloved son. Captain Smoker placed a hand on his sons right shoulder, leaned in closer to him, said, " I'm going to need you to be a big boy now, son." A tear dripped from Daniel's right eye. Sad, depressed, said, " Will I ever see you again, daddy?" " I don't know. Just promise me when thinks look bleak, you'll always stand up straight, and never give up." Smoker then kissed Daniel's forehead. Smoker spun around and began his departure, but stopped. " I have something for you." Smoker reached into his pocket, pulled out a fine brown cigar, and then he tossed it to Daniel as he caught it with both his arms. " That's a momentum of my journey. Promise me you'll never smoke it." Five minutes later, Smoker was gone, and he left his son at Syrup Village. Daniel cried from his eyes while he watched Smoker's ship sail away." X_X_X_X_X Returning to his senses, Daniel spun around, looked at Razi, frowned. " You want me to be a part of your pirate crew? Why don't you go ask someone else? There's no way a noblemen like me would ever associate with pirates." Daniel walked towards the exit, but then another person walked inside. A large man with black hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin and green eyes, like the color of the leaves in the spring. He was wearing a black T-shirt, white pants, green shoes that matched his eyes, five piercings in his left ear and one on his lip. The strange man walked up to the counter, sat on a barstool, and then he waited until the barhop came by him. " What can I get you today, sir?" The barhop mused. " I would like to open a tab." The man grabbed the barhop by his collar. He then banged the barhops head against the counter. Blood trickled from the barhop's head, but the man just laughed. " And I think I'll be taking everything." The man helped himself to anything he could get his hands on. He started by opening the cash register and picking up all the money inside, then he headed for the vending machines and pulled them away from the walls, grabbed the barstools, and threw all the merchandises on the ground in one pile. Daniel was freaked out by the main and his immense strength. His legs shaked, his lips quivered, his eyes darted red. Daniel bite his lip, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail it worked—worsened from the pain of his teeth. " Stop!" Daniel exclaimed, while the man was too busy stealing to pay him much attention. " I order you to drop what you're doing and surrender quietly, or else!" The man dropped his barstools, spun his head around, smiled snidely as he looked at Daniel, said, " Or 'else' what, shrimp?" There was nothing Daniel could do. He was afraid, tremor and his legs weren't able to move. Daniel could only watch in fear as the big man walked up to him, raised his right fist up, as he was about to punch Daniel straight in his face. However, before he could punch son, Razi walked up to him. "If I'm able to stop this guy…will you become a part of my crew?" Daniel's mind searched for another solution, but he had no alternatives. He realized he had only one choice: " Alright…if you can win…I'll become a part of your crew." " Excellent." The man punched at Razi, but Razi caught his fist using both of his hands. He then pushed on the man's hand, heaved, and he soon raised the man above the ground. " Oi!" The man shouted while he was above the ground. " Get me down!" " You want down," Razi said nonchalantly, as he raised the big man's body. " Sure, I'll let you down. Or should I say up?" Razi spinned around in circles while holding onto the big man's big leg. Screaming was heard from the man, he and Razi were spinning, and soon Razi launched him into the sky as the big man broke through the ceiling. " Have a nice trip." Daniel agaped watching such a big man defeated by the hands of someone like Razi. However, after a moment of confusion, Daniel started clapping his hands together. " That was awesome! You're super strong!" Razi however was stiff from fighting. He spun around, looked at Daniel, and then walked up to him—he had something to say. " You're a part of my crew. Until you die, you will follow my orders and never question my commands." Razo then smiled, held a hand out for Daniel to shake, which he stiffly shaked. " Now follow me. I'm heading for the Grand Line." Category:Blog posts